Warriors vs Rats
by Glittercat33
Summary: What happens when the rats visit Seaford and the Wasabi Warriors get into a fight with them? Read to find out! Rated T for mention of blood and injuries. First story!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, Warriors vs Rats, so don't be to harsh in the reviews, but anyway I hope you like the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I wrote the whole thing and it didn't save so I had to quickly rewrite it and I left out some of the details._

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kickin It and Lab Rats, but I don't.**_

Warriors vs Rats

It was a sunny day. Perfect for the rats to have a presentation in Seaford. Adam, Bree, and Chase flew from Mission Creek to Seaford for their special presentation. Although the rats were stuck in a hotel, all three bionic teens were excited. In the morning, Adam, Bree, and Chase got breakfast from the hotel. Then Davenport drove the rats to the Seaford mall. Then the rats and Davenport started setting up their presentation for Seaford.

Chase's P.O.V.

The mall wasn't much to look at, other than a karate dojo and a bowling ally ran by someone named Phil. First of all, we needed to change into our mission suits and get our gear. There wasn't much else to set up, we were just going to meet Seaford's people and show them our abilities. I had to use my molecular kinesis and my magnetism app, Adam had to use his super strength, and Bree had to speed around the mall for these people we don't even know.

Jack's P.O.V.

Today the three bionic superhumans are coming to our mall! I am so excited to meet them, especially Adam because he is my favorite. Adam's so strong and I would enjoy seeing him break something. Milton wants to meet Chase of course, and Jerry has never heard of the lab rats, but already wants to meet Bree, no surprise there. I think Chase is cool too, because he knows some martial arts. The rats will have their presentation in a half hour, and I'm going!

Rudy 's P.O.V.

Jack told me that some rats are coming to our mall today, and he wants to take me with him. I told him I didn't want to see rats in the mall, I can already go to Phil's to meet cockroaches, and rats are worse than cockroaches. Now Jack wants to talk to me, and I have to see him in... oh no I'm late for Jack's talk with me! I run out the door from my dojo and into Phil's and I see Jack there, waiting patiently for me to show up. I briskly walk over to him and apologize for being late. Then Jack explains everything to me.

"Rudy, the rats are actually teens with bionic abilities, and they save the world. They have their own TV show called Lab Rats." Jack chuckles.

"Wait, why are they called Lab Rats then?" I ask.

"Because they felt that they were being used as an experiment, like a lab rat would be used for." Jack explains.

"Oh! I get it now." I say, finally realizing that famous people are coming to Seaford!

Now I understand, and I will attend the Rats' presentation. Apparently there are three teens, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Adam is super strong, Bree is super fast, and Chase is super smart, like Milton. I think I like Bree. She's fast, sweet, and beautiful. She is so my type! I hope I get to meet her, and she likes me. Wow, I sound like Jerry! I need to keep my cool around Bree, so I have a better chance at getting Bree as my girlfriend, if she wants to.

Jack's P.O.V.

It's time for the rats' presentation to start! I'm so excited, and Rudy is sitting next to me. He smells like ham and I don't know why, because it's only 9 in the morning. Oh well, that's not important right now. Then, I hear a voice. It sounds like a girl, so I can assume that Bree is first up. Bree walks onto stage, and speaks.

"Hello seafood? Oh, Seaford. Sorry. Hello Seaford. I am Bree, and for my demonstration, I will run 20 laps around the mall."

Bree zips around the mall 20 times in about 3 seconds. I immediately clap, and then the rest of the crowd joins in. Next will be... Adam! He walks out onto the stage and I whistle and clap for him.

"Hi, I'm Adam, and I'm going to break stuff!" Adam exclaims.

Then we hear a loud CRASH! I turn around and Adam is standing next to a aluminum box, well, the remains of what looks kinda like a box, but it could of been metal, or some other random thing off the warf. Then we hear a loud SMASH! And there he is again, this time next to the stage, which is completely broken in two. Adam gets lots of applause from everyone. Next is Chase.

"Hello Seaford, I am Chase Davenport and I will show you molecular kinesis and my magnetism app." Chase says.

Chase puts two fingers on his forehead and has a look of concentration on his face. He lifts up a boat out of the water and puts it back down. Then he crushes another metal box with his magnetism app. Chase bows and walks off stage. Everybody applauds for the three bionic teens.

"Alright, the rats will be back from their break in 5 minutes for the meet and greet." Bree says.

The crowd gets board and complains about how long it's taking, so Rudy and I go on stage and we do martial arts for the crowd. When the rats return, Chase asks us to stay until they have to pack up, and I agree. After the meet and greet, Rudy and I stay to talk to Chase.

"Do you think that you're better than us! We are some of the toughest teens around, and we're bionic, too! I challenge you to fight until someone wins, are you in?" Adam asks.

"We will fight, but when is it?" I ask.

"Right after we pack up." Says Chase.

 _So how did ya like the first chapter? There is definitely some OC for the rats, and a little OC for the Warriors, too. I hoped you liked it and feel free to review and like!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I'm back with another chapter of Warriors vs Rats. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review and follow!_

Warriors vs Rats

Nobody's P.O.V.

The battle was on! Adam packed up their presentation while Bree and Chase fought Jack and Rudy. Chase and Jack were pretty evenly matched.

"So, I see that pretty boy knows karate." Chase growls.

"Yeah, and I'm a 2nd degree black belt too!" Jack exclaimed.

Chase threw a force field at Jack, and he stumbled back.

"Not so tough now, huh pretty boy!" Chase said smugly, advancing towards Jack.

Jack gets up and kicks Chase in the leg and Chase yelps. Then Chase uses his molecular kinesis to lift Jack in the air and forcefully throw him to the ground.

"Ow!" Jack wimpers. "Please stop, I've had enough!" Jack exclaims.

"You have it all wrong if you think I won't hurt you, show off!" Chase yells.

Chase knocks Jack unconscious and throws a pile of bricks onto his left foot.

Bree's P.O.V.

I get stuck fighting some guy named Rudy. I run circles around him and punch him in the head.

"You know, if you'd rather go get a smoothie, then I'll buy for you, but I don't want to fight." He says.

How about you forfeit and go home and I stay here and clean up." I say.

Rudy thinks about it and then finally agrees. I walk over to Chase, and find that his opponent is knocked unconscious, with a broken foot.

"Chase, you better hope he's not dead, you know." I tell him.

"Oh, quit your worrying, he's still breathing." He informs me.

I run over to the kid and place my head on his chest, and Chase is right, he is breathing, but it's uneven and ragged. Then I feel his pulse, and it's really weak, and barely even there.

"Chase we can't leave him here, he'll die!" I exclaim.

"Well, then that's too bad." Chase states.

"What is wrong with you! Do you have no regard for human life?" I snap. "We're taking him home, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to help you with him. He will probably die at the lab anyway." Chase replies rudely.

I don't answer, I have to figure out how to get the kid home. In the end, I end up having Adam carry him to the car. I watch his chest rise and fall with each ragged breath.

Jack's P.O.V.

Darkness. That's all there is. Darkness, and pain. Pain everywhere, especially in my left foot. I wonder if I'm dead, but then decide that I'm not dead, due to the pain. I still remember Chase attacking me, and Bree attacking Rudy. Rudy! What happened to my sensei! I hope Rudy is okay. I have trouble with each breath I take, and my whole left leg is completely numb. I must have broken it really badly for it to hurt this much. I try to wake up, but my response is pain and a groan that I hope someone heard. I try not to think about the pain and wonder what will happen to me, when I hear a car pull into a driveway. I hope that the people in the car can help me.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree brought home the kid I fought. I believe his name is Jack. I don't know why I acted like that though, and it scares me because of what I did to poor Jack. I wonder if he will forgive me when he wakes up. If he wakes up. There's a big if in all of this. I just hope that he's okay.

Bree's P.O.V.

I brought the kid down to the lab and put him in a bed. Mr. Davenport taught me how to use all the medical equipment in case of an emergency. I got the kid a oxygen mask and a heart monitor to help him. Then I scanned him for damage, and it was worse than I thought. He has a broken left foot, a minor concussion, a dislocated shoulder, dehydration, and lots of cuts and bruises. First of all I wrap his foot and get an IV and liquid pain meds. I hook up the IV and put the meds into the IV for the kid. I'll have to take care of his concussion and shoulder later when he wakes up. For now I'll sleep down here with him until he wakes up, and even longer, if he wants. Now that I can get a good look at his face, I see that the kid's kind of cute, and he looks kind and sweet.

Chase's P.O.V.

I'm going to talk to Adam about what happened. Hopefully he'll help me make it up to Bree. I don't want to hurt anyone, and Adam knows that. I wouldn't hurt an innocent person.

Jack's P.O.V.

I will wake up. I have to, I need to find out if Rudy's hurt. I will myself to wake up, and slowly and painfully, I get up. I hear shouts of "He's awake!" and a careful hand comforting me. I open my eyes to blinding light, and see a figure, and the figure might help me. I notice the pain is almost gone, so I assume that I'm on pain meds. My eyes focus and I see Bree standing there.

"So kid, what is your name? I'm Bree." She said.

"I'm Jack." I say.

"Alright. Jack, I'm going to have to put your right shoulder back where it should be." Bree informs me.

"Wait, what is wrong with my shoulder? My foot hurts, not my shoulder!" I protest.

My shoulder does hurt, and it's probably dislocated. Bree grabs my shoulder and I wince, but she continues anyway. After she finally gets my shoulder back into it's place, I feel sore and tired. Bree tells me to get some rest, and I'm out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors vs Rats

Bree's P.O.V.

Jack was sleeping in the bed, his forehead creased with pain. I sigh, walking up to the elevator and getting in. I press the button for the 1st floor, and then I am in the kitchen. Mr. Davenport is sitting over on the couch, so I decide to talk to him.

"Mr. Davenport, there is a kid in the lab, and he's injured. I was wondering if you could take a look at his foot, because it looks really bad." I tell him.

Mr. Davenport agrees, and we head down to the lab. Davenport takes one look at Jack's foot and says to me,

"I will have to perform a surgery to put bionics in his foot." Davenport says.

Great. Now Jack will have a bionic foot and we can't bring him home because it would be too risky. Jack can stay with us and train, but his friends will miss him.

"Mr. Davenport, is there any other way?" I ask.

"Not unless he won't be able to use his foot ever again." Davenport informs me.

"Okay. When will the surgery be?" I question.

"Tomorrow at 9." Davenport says.

I am so nervous! I hope Jack can pull through all of this and see his friends again. For now, I can just take a nap.

Jack's P.O.V.

As I wake up, I notice Bree sleeping nearby, and I whisper her name to wake her up. Once she's awake, I ask her what she will do with my left foot. She gives me an uneasy look and bites her lip, but still continues.

"Jack, Davenport is going to put bionics in your foot tomorrow at 9." Bree whispers.

I don't answer while I consider this. I don't know if I'll ever see my friends again. There is one thing I need to know first.

"Is Rudy hurt?" I ask worried.

"No. I told him to go home before I hurt him." Bree responds.

"Why did Chase hurt me? I never did anything bad to him, I was actually trying to help keep the crowd there so you could meet more people." I answer.

"I don't know. Chase is usually really calm, and I guess he directed his anger at you." Bree whispers to me.

As she finished, I saw a trickle of blood run down my foot, and I freeze. I hate seeing my own blood. It reminds me that I can't beat everybody at karate, and after all the training and hard work, I can't deal with it. I begin to cry silently. Bree notices me sobbing quietly and follows my gaze down to my foot. She gasps and quickly unwraps my foot to find blood streaked everywhere, and it seems to be still bleeding. I'm no doctor, but I know that a bleeding foot is bad. Bree races upstairs to get Davenport, and my pain increases. It's almost too much to bear, and I feel myself drifting into the darkness. I hear muffled shouts of "Jack!" and fall completely unconscious.

Bree's P.O.V.

Jack's foot is bleeding. That is not good. Davenport needs to perform the surgery now. I go to the supply room and grab morphine. The morphine will help Jack sleep without any pain. Davenport sterilizes all his equipment and prepares for surgery.

* * *

 _So, how did ya like the third chapter? The next chapter will not contain the actual surgery, just Jack's recovery and maybe a little bit on why Chase hurt Jack. Plz like and review, and I hope to see ya next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! It's me back with Warriors vs Rats, and I got my first review!  
Susz: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but the plot line.

 **Warriors vs Rats**

Jack's P.O.V.

I am a complete blank. I can't remember what happened, but my foot has a sharp pain in it. The pain is decreasing by the second, and I don't know why. Then it hits me: I had to get bionics in my foot because Chase attacked me. I have to wake up. Was the surgery a success? Will I be able to walk? Will I ever see my friends again?! I have lots of questions to ask Bree. I would also like to know why Chase hurt me. I open my eyes to the blinding light and wait for my eyes to adjust. I look around a nice room with a little bed and a nightstand. Bree spots me and tells me to fall back asleep. I close my eyes and fall asleep immediately.

Chase's P.O.V.

I have to talk to Mr Davenport. I don't know what's going on, and it could be serious. Adam walks by, and taunts me.

"Is poor little Chasey finally going to get taller? Chasey is so weak and tiny, I hope he grows for once." Adam taunts.

"Who are you calling weak, sister!" I roar.

My voice seems deeper than it should be, and I realize Spike must be back! I need to tell Mr Davenport right now, before this gets any worse. Adam stares at me for a minute, then runs off to hide. Adam hates Spike. Spike is the one time that I am stronger than him, even though Spike isn't really who I am. I run to the elevator and hit the button for the lab. When the doors open, I get glares from Bree and Adam, and a 'get over here we need to talk' look from Mr Davenport. I sigh and walk over to Mr Davenport. He takes me by the arm and pulls me into one of the extra rooms downstairs.

"Mr Davenport I"

"You need to explain why you are acting like this Chase." Davenport interrupts.

I take a deep breath and explain everything I know to him about this.

"Oh, Chase, why didn't you check your commando app for glitches the other day when I asked you to check all your apps?" Mr Davenport says.

"I did, but nothing showed up for Spike." I cry.

"That's ok, we can go check you now." Mr Davenport says.

I say nothing as we walk to the computer and set up the scan. I quickly run to my capsule, and I get scanned. Mr Davenport checks the computer and looks surprised. There's nothing there! This can't be good, and Mr Davenport is already working on another scanner with more advanced technology. For now I have to just stay in my capsule with the door locked so I can't escape and hurt anyone.

Bree's P.O.V.

Mr Davenport just finished making a new scanner for a terrified Chase. I unlock his capsule and he steps out. Mr Davenport tells Chase to stay still while he scans him with his new scanner. When Chase is being scanned, I hear a beep, and Mr Davenport checks the computer screen. Then I hear a loud scream. It must be Jack! I super speed into his room, and what I see makes me laugh. Jack's bionic leg is trying to get him out of bed. Good thing we strapped him down to the bed. I help Jack calm down enough to shut down his leg. I then have an idea. What if we shut down the bionics in his leg permanently so Jack could go home? Maybe Jack will see his friends again! I leave, telling Jack to go back to sleep. I then go back to the scan, only to find Chase passed out in his capsule with blood running down his face. Chase has a small cut in his forehead, nothing major, but why is he passed out?

"Bree, your brother has a deadly virus that got into his commando app. The virus is slowly eating up Chase and replacing it with Spike. I gave him a sedative to make him sleep, but be careful around Chase so you don't get hurt." Mr Davenport explains

My brother didn't purposely try to injure Jack, he has a virus! That's not good.

"I had an idea. Maybe we can shut the bionics down in Jack's leg so he can go home, and we don't have to train him." I suggest.

"I'll think about it." He replies.

 _So how did you like it? Will Jack go home? Will Chase be eaten by Spike? Come back next week to find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm back with more Warriors vs Rats, and I'd like to give a shout out to Susz for being my first review ever! Yay Susz! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and the story is almost finished, but don't worry, I'll post more stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Bree's P.O.V.

I wait for Mr Davenport to come and talk to me about Jack and Chase. I can't help but pace around the room. Of course, my super speed makes my pace more of a blur, but to me it's pacing. Mr Davenport walks in and I sit down. I am so nervous, what if Chase gets eaten by Spike? Or if Jack has to stay here forever? I am filled to the brim with important questions for him.

"Bree, who do you want to hear about first?" Mr Davenport asks me.

"Um... Chase?" I say.

"Alright. Well, Chase hasn't improved at all, and I'm working on an antidote for him. He should be fine after I give him the antidote, and I will fix his virus. Any questions?" Davenport states.

"Nope, no questions. How about Jack?" I ask nervously.

"I have good news for you. Jack's foot is perfectly fine, and I will shut down his bionics tomorrow morning. Jack will go home in two days." Davenport says.

I am so glad Jack will be fine and can go home. As for Chase... I hope the antidote works. All of a sudden, I hear a loud CRASH! Coming from the capsules. Chase! When I make it there, Chase is still here, but the glass is broken in his capsule and in his right hand. Blood is all over the floor from his hand, and Chase has a strange look in his eye. Then I realize that the glint is actually Spike! Spike has never seen his own blood before. Other people's blood, all the time. His own blood, never ever before this. Spike actually looks like he's on the verge of tears. He must be in a lot of pain, even Chase doesn't cry very often. Then I hear a soft whimper from Spike. I know it's not Chase from how low pitched it is. I need Mr Davenport to help me before this gets out of hand.

"MR DAVENPORT!" I call.

Davenport comes rushing down the stairs and stops at the bottom. Nobody has ever seen Spike cry before. He snaps out of his trance and helps me lift Chase onto a different bed and strap him down with indestructible bands even Adam can't break. Once Chase is strapped down, I go get the tweezers and the stuff you put on cuts. I can never remember what that stuff is called. Once I have both items, I bring them to Davenport. First we have to get all of the glass out of his hand. Luckily Chase only has 4 pieces of glass stuck in his hand. Davenport uses the tweezers and gets out the first shard, earning him some cries from Chase, who is not Spike at the moment. The second piece was really quick and I don't think that Chase felt it. The third shard made his cuts bleed even worse, but then the fourth and final piece came out of Chase's hand. There was blood everywhere and Chase was crying a lot now. I poured on the cut solution all over Chase's hand, and some of the bleeding stopped. Then Davenport wrapped Chase's hand up with gauze. Chase was turning back into Spike, and I was so glad he was strapped to a bed in a super strong room. Davenport and I left Chase, and I went to Jack's room. It was time to turn off his bionics for good. Jack was awake, so Davenport had to explain what we were doing to him. Mr Davenport hooked Jack's foot up to a huge machine that was kinda creepy. Jack closed his eyes when Davenport turned it on. His foot jerked up in the air and I hear a weird beeping noise. Jack's bionics are gone forever! He opens his eyes and is bombarded with questions.

"How do you feel?"

"Is your foot ok?"

"Would you like to go home?"

"I feel great, my foot is ok, and yes! I would love to go home!" Jack exclaims.

"Alright, then it's settled- Bree, take Jack home. The antidote for Chase is almost complete." Mr Davenport says.

"Actually, I would like to..."

 _So, did ya like it? The next chapter will be the wrap up of the story. Remember to review and favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm back with the final chapter of Warriors vs Rats. It's sad that this is over, but I might write a alternative ending to Avalanche from Lab Rats. I don't know what I'll call it yet, but I'm thinking of calling it "What if? - Avalanche". Do you like that title? Please leave reviews for me about the title.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Actually, I would like to stay here until Chase is cured. I need to talk to him." I say.

Bree and Davenport stare at me with shock. They probably thought that I would hate Chase after what he did to me, but it wasn't his fault. I overheard what Davenport and Bree were discussing the other day. Chase has a virus! I know enough to understand that Chase is being eaten alive by Spike. I want to stay with my new friends for a little while, plus I still need to recover a bit from the surgery I got. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, nervously moving my foot onto the ground. I stand up and sway a little, but Bree caught me just in time. I feel slightly dizzy, and sit back down on my bed.

"Jack, the medicine I gave you is making you dizzy. Get some rest while it wares off." Davenport mentioned.

Great. Now I need to go back to sleep. Maybe they will work on the antidote for Chase while I sleep.

Chase's P.O.V.

I don't know what's happening to me. First I'm normal, then I'm really angry and destructive, then normal again. I think my commando app is turning on, but I'm not mad about anything. Eventually Bree and Davenport strapped me to a bed. I broke my capsule and in the process, got glass stuck in my hand. It was bleeding everywhere and on everything. I heard that Jack was fine and he can go home, but he wanted to stay until I was better. He's a really nice guy, and his hair, wow! My hair is spiked up and short. I feel kinda weird, I am falling into darkness.

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase is almost completely eaten by Spike. The Chase I once knew is gone. The antidote should be done any minute now, but it might not work. My brother has had many scary experiences, like the avalanche and the bionic rebellion. Chase has always been there for Adam and I. All of a sudden, Mr Davenport rushes out of his inventing room and over to Chase. The antidote! He injects a sleeping Chase with the antidote, and now all we can do is wait. Waiting, waiting, waiting. This is so boring! I'm going to check on Jack. When I walk into his room, I sit and stare at Jack, who's sleeping still. After about a half an hour, I hear a long beeping noise. The heart monitor! I scream and Mr Davenport runs in. I grab the defibrillators and try to bring Jack back, but it doesn't work. I cry hysterically, not caring about any other problems in the world. Then I hear a sharp breath.

"Bree, is that you crying?" Says a raspy voice.

"Jack? You're, you're alive!" I happily exclaim.

Jack is alive! I can't believe it! He jumps off the bed and sways slightly, but doesn't look dizzy. Jack takes a few steps, and before you know it, he's walking back and forth across the room. We take him to see Chase, and Jack gasps at the sight of him.

"Unnn" Chase moans.

His moaning breaks my heart, but I realize that Spike is gone! Chase's voice is a normal pitch, and he is slowly opening his eyes. Jack runs in and hugs Chase, and Chase looks surprised, but returns it. I smile and join in on the hug.

"I'm so sorry Jack, can you forgive me for what I have done?" Chase asks.

"Of course Chase! I know you didn't mean it at all!" Jack exclaims.

"Guys, Jack needs to go home. It's getting late, and he can't stay here forever." Mr Davenport says.

"Alright. Jack, hop on my back, I'm super speeding you home!" I yell.

Jack hops onto my back and I speed off to Seaford. I drop Jack off at his house and super speed away. I hope Jack will be ok in the future, but for now, I need some sleep. When I get home, I see a slip of paper on the counter. I look it over and am heartbroken.

" _Dear Rats,_

 _I wish you the best of luck on missions. Thank you Mr Davenport for fixing my foot. Thank you Bree for caring. Thank you Chase for everything you have done for me. I know that you feel that I should hate you for what you did, but I don't. Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you around somewhere._

 _Sincerely, Jack"_

I fold up the letter and store it in my back pocket. It will always remind me of Jack.

 _The end! Was it good? Was it bad? Leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Also favorite and follow this story plz! See ya next time in a different adventure with our favorite characters from Lab Rats and Kickin It! Bye!_


End file.
